Movies and the League
by missmusicluver
Summary: A hologram screen shows up in the middle of the Control Room on Watchtower without warning. Its starts to play and all your favorite heroes watch the lives of others in movies on their screen. "Iron Man" is up first. Come and put in what movie you want them to watch next.
1. Chapter 1

**MOVIE: Iron Man (part 1)**

**All the heroes watch the movies. Comment for more characters or different movies. **

* * *

The Justice League and their protégés stood together in the main Control Room on Watchtower, all staring suspiciously at a large holographic screen in front of them.

"Uh… where'd it come from?" Wally asked, his eyes wide at the screen.

"I don't know. It just… I know it sounds bad, but - it just showed up," Artemis answered, standing close to her boyfriend.

"Out of no-where?" Wally's voice said thick with sarcasm.

"Well, it wasn't here 10 minuets ago!"

"Check the recordings," Batman said, cutting off an argument before it could begin.

"Batman, I was here watching everything. It, literally, just showed up," Robin said, looking up to his mentor.

"Nothing just shows up dude," Wally said.

"Well, this did."

"Magic maybe?" Zatanna ventured.

"Zatara put an alarm of notice on such things. We would have known about it," Batman answered.

"So a breach of security of some type," Conner summed up.

"Possibly," Robin nodded.

Wally glanced to his best friend. "Dude, it's a definitely. Well, unless someone put this here on _purpose_."

The teenagers around the room glanced at the adults around them. "No one?" Wally asked. Heads turned to each other, but no one came forwards. "So somehow this just _poofed_ into one of the most secure buildings in the world. In _space_? Nice. I gotta have a word with this Houdini."

Batman stared at the screen. "Has it done anything?"

"Is it… supposed to?" Megan asked.

"Well, it _is _a screen. Maybe someone wants to video-chat?" Wally said.

Superman glanced at Black Canary. "Video-chat?"

Wally waved his hand in dismissal. "Technology." Artemis grinned.

"No, nothing's happened Batman. It just showed up, and then a moment later, this came too," Robin answered, holding up an ordinary looking remote control. Batman took it in his hands, turning it over as if looking for some sort of explosive.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Robin shook his head. "Nothing el—"

The doors of the room flung themselves open and Zatara Zatara walked into the room, wearing the now ever-present silver helmet over his face indicating the presence of Doctor Fate. The eyes glowed golden, and Zatanna's face became carefully blank.

"Fate has presented itself to us," his voice boomed throughout the room, his cape twisting in the air dramatically around him.

Wonder Woman frowned, and looked lost. "Fate?" she asked.

"Will show us answers that were never asked," Doctor Fate said, flying to the front of the screen.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Did he seriously just say what I think he just said?"

"What answers?" Batman ordered.

"Questions not found on this Earth," Doctor Fate said, still staring upwards at the holograph.

"On Earth?" Robin asked.

"No. He said on _this_ earth," said Superboy.

"What questions?" Batman asked with eyes narrowed.

"That will find the answers you seek that are found in the other worlds," Doctor Fate answered.

Batman looked a little more than annoyed.

"What are you suggesting?" Aqualad asked.

"You have been presented with a gift that will give you presence to other Fates."

"Are you suggesting that this… this is a portal?" Aqualad asked.

"What?" Wally asked, his eyebrows raising high up his forehead.

"This is more than a portal. It an eye to the other worlds that see."

"An eye… to the _other_ worlds… uh, Doc? Is your helmet on too tight?" Wally asked.

"Other worlds? How would you have been able to see other worlds?" Green Lantern asked.

"Fate speaks to me! What it shows you, is what is happening in not this dimension, but in the others."

Flash rose his hands in the air. "Woah! Wait a second, _other_ dimension?"

"That is correct, yes," Doctor Fate agreed.

"I'm confused. And getting annoyed. Someone tell me what he's talking about," Superboy said crossing his arms across his chest.

Wally leaned against the Control Room's computer counter and let out an annoyed sigh. "The screen is a lens."

"A lens?"

Wally nodded. "Almost like a one way mirror. We see something, but whatever's on the other side can't see us."

The Heroes in the room looked up at the holograph with a new perspective.

"So then why is it here?" Flash asked. "What's its purpose?"

"Fate?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"Too see what needs to be seen," Doctor Fate answered completely honest.

"And what exactly—" Robin started, but from beside him, the holograph screen suddenly flickered to life. The screen that was black before, turned gray, then brightened.

**The beginning showed a picture of a yellow shrubbed valley with grey mountains standing in the daylight background, with a small picture of several blurs of cars driving forwards on a dirt road from the distance. **

"What is this?" Wally walked backwards to look better at the screen.

"Fate has decided to show you something," Doctor Fate stated.

"Yea, but what is it?" Wally said.

Doctor Fate turned his gold eyes to Wally. "Watch."

**The image followed the cars going forwards for a few seconds before skipping to look in front of the tan, military trucks, with guns on top, scanning the area. **

"Military," Robin mumbled.

"Doesn't look like there on American soil either," Superboy agreed.

**Then words appeared at the bottom of the screen that said "Kunar Province, Afghanistan".**

Robin grinned. "Nice guess."

**The screen shot moved to show three military trucks pass one after the other, then pass a lone figure walking it's dog in the shrubbed desert without incident.**

"So what's the military doing in Afghanistan?" Flash asked.

"Not Christmas shopping," Wally answered, still staring up.

**The screen moved again, to reveal a semi-close up of a gunman sitting on top of the truck, before suddenly, the shot showed a radio blasting the music that was in the background and moved to show a man, dressed in armed military wear, looking backwards over his shoulder, almost nervously. **

"Someone's in the truck with him," Superman stated.

"Someone important," Robin nodded.

**The screen was then filled with the image of a pale, manicure hand, holding a square glass cup filled with amber liquid inside. The soldier sitting behind the glass came into focus and he stared at the man holding the glass with a careful, worried glance, before looking away almost immediately.**

"A civilian onboard a military truck," Batman said.

"Oh, this is gonna be interesting. Might as well pull up a chair," Robin said, sitting down on the Watch Tower floor and leaning back on his hands towards the screen. Wally plopped down beside him and Megan after him.

The Heroes all glanced at each other before some sat down in various chairs about the control room or just on the tiled ground. Some didn't even look away from the screen and still stood, staring at the screen. People like Batman.

**The camera shot opened close to the man holding the glass. He was wearing a black, pin stripped suit with black sunglasses covering his eyes. He was thin and young looking, with facial hair on his upper lip and the bottom of his chin. He held the glass cup easily, and looked to the solider next to him, that had looked away so quickly.**

"He doesn't look familiar. He's not part of the Light, is he?" Wally asked.

Robin shook his head. "I don't know him either."

"We're looking into another world. I can guess that there are going to be people there that aren't here," Superboy stated, still standing, staring at the screen.

**The nicely dressed man stared at him, and the nervous military man glanced at him before looking away again.**

"I'm guessing he's a… arms producer then?" the Flash said.

Batman nodded. "That would be the most likely."

"Well no wonder he looks so comfortable," the Green Lantern said.

**The suited man looked forwards abruptly. "I feel like you're driving me to a court martial. This is crazy. What did I do?"**

**The soldier beside him, looked down in his lap.**

"Cocky," Wonder Woman stated with distaste.

"**I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me." He looked over to the nervous soldier beside him. "What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey forrest!"**

Wally laughed. "I got that reference!"

Robin grinned. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"**We can talk Sir," the soldier said, not meeting his eyes.**

"So someone important. Powerful. Yea, I'm guessing arms dealer too, if he's scaring the soldiers with just a suit and sunglasses," Wally nodded.

"**Oh, I see, so it's personal," the suited man said, looking out the window like it really couldn't have bothered him less.**

"He's hurt people," Wonder woman stated, her voice edged.

"If he's an arms dealer for the military, I'd be surprised if he hadn't," Green Lantern said. Wonder woman glanced at Green Lantern, crossed her arms tighter across her chest, but didn't say anything back.

**The driver of the car kept its eyes on the road, but said, "No, you intimidate them," that was very clearly a woman's voice.**

"Good, a woman," Wonder Woman smiled.

**The suited man looked to the front of the car. "Good God you're a woman. I honestly… I couldn't have called that." The screen showed the driver listening to him. "I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."**

**The man sitting shot got turned around with a smile, but the driver didn't look away from the road. "I'm an air man."**

Robin glanced at Wonder Woman. "So he's a rich guy," he whispered to Wally.

"Who probably likes a lot of girls," Wally whispered back.

"Wonder Woman's gonna flip."

"**You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm having a kind of hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" The woman smiled and the two military men laughed. "Come on, it's okay, laugh!"**

Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Green Arrow, Artemis and other heroes around the room smiled or grinned to themselves. _And he's charismatic_, Robin thought, adding it silently to a list in his head.

**The soldier sitting shot gun turned around again and looked to the suited man. "Sir, I have a question to ask."**

"**Yes. Please." The suited man's voice said off screen.**

"**Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's **_**Maxim**_** cover models?"**

"Oh, here we go," Wally said glancing at Wonder Woman.

**Then man took off his sunglasses, revealing brown eyes. "That, is an excellent question. Yes and No. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins."**

Wonder Woman looked halfway between annoyance and exasperation. "Men," she stated as if that cleared all of her feelings up.

"He's handsome," Hawk Woman commented.

"So, I'm guessing a playboy as well?" Flash asked, glancing at Batman more out of habit than anything else.

Batman nodded. "Most likely."

"**Anything else?" he said. The soldier next to him raised his hand a little timidly. The suited man turned to him. "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"**

**The soldier lowered it. "Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"**

**The suited man took a second, as if to think. "Yes. It's very cool."**

"And he's well known by the public," Artemis said sitting down next to Wally.

"Is that a good thing? Or bad?" Zatanna asked, sitting a little behind Artemis.

"Good I guess. It means people in this world still have wars, and approve of weapons."

**The soldier smiled, and dug in his pockets for his camera before handing it over to the soldier riding shot gun to take. "All right," the soldier in shot gun smiled. **

**The suited man, and the soldier leaned towards each other. "I don't want to see this on your Myspace page," the man said. The soldier next to him put up two fingers in the shape of a 'V'. "And please, no gang signs."**

"But isn't that—" Wally started.

"SHH! Or we'll never finish this!" Artemis growled. Wally shit his mouth, but put an arm around Artemis's waist.

**The soldier put down his fingers immediately, but the suited man looked at him calmly. "No, throw it up. I'm kidding." The soldier put up the peace sign again with a smile and the suited man looked forwards at the camera. "Yea. Peace. I love Peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."**

"Well, now we know for sure," Flash said.

"What?" Green Arrow asked.

"About him being an arms dealer for the military."

"Oh."

**The solider with the camera looked at the camera, touching buttons, and the soldier next to the suited man said annoyed, "Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings."**

**The man with the camera looked at the camera harder, with a concentrated face, before the military car in front of them burst into flames and the soldiers in their car, ducked.**

"What the—" Wally said.

"Someone wants the arms dealer?" Black Canary said.

"They're in Afghanistan. Maybe someone just wants them all dead," Artemis said.

**The camera panned out to show the explosion of the car, and the flames eating the metal.**

**The car with the suited man stopped in front of the explosion and the nicely dressed man had wide eyes in shock. "What's going on?" he said, his voice lost to the sudden sounds of gunfire and exploding bombs from outside the car.**

"Not used to see weapons exploding is he?" Artemis asked dryly.

"**Contact left!" the driver yelled.**

**The suited man looked to the soldier across from him. "What have we got?"**

**The woman driver opened her door and fell out with a machine gun in her hands. The military man in shot-gun looked behind him to the last soldier. "Jimmy, stay with Stark!" before he too, got out of the car.**

"Stark?" Robin asked.

"We don't have a Stark, do we?" Zatanna asked.

"Not a weapons dealer for the military, no."

"So, this really is a different world."

**The soldier, Jimmy, pushed Stark's head down. "Yeah, down!"**

"**Yeah-" Stark's voice echoed, lost in the gunfire.**

**Jimmy looked out to the side of the car, and Stark glanced to the front of the car as the shot-gun soldier was shot down and fell backwards. Stark rose forwards, panicked, and Jimmy yelled angrily, "Son of a bitch!" before he too, got out of the car.**

Heroes in the room watched, some outwardly unfazed, others flinching slightly, as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. They all had seen their fair share of this throughout their lives.

"**Wait, Wait Wait! Give me a gun!" Stark yelled after Jimmy. **

"Oh God, please do. Let's see how this folds out," Wally said.

"He _is_ a weapons manufacturer Wally. I'm sure he knows how to use a gun," Artemis argued.

"You're just saying that cause you think he's cute!"

"You're hopeless."

**Jimmy closed the door and turned to Stark. "Stay here!" he shouted.**

**Jimmy turned around, and was immediately shot down from a bomb that blew shrapnel out and put holes in the truck Stark was sitting in. Stark looked around, panicked, and a little crazed, and opened his door. **

"Didn't they just tell him—ahh crap," Wally murmured.

**The scene changed to a dark colored man on top of an HumV with a 50cal, shooting down unseen people off the screen.**

**An explosion blew up the backside of the truck Stark was in, and Stark stumbled out looking across the road to where the dark skinned man was firing off the 50cal. "Rhodey! Rhodey!" Stark yelled.**

"Someone he knows?" Black Canary asked.

"Or trusts," Superman nodded.

"**Get down, Tony!" the soldier, Rhodey, yelled, before an explosion caused him to duck away.**

"**Rhodey!" Tony yelled.**

"**Get down!" Rhodey shouted.**

"Most likely trusts," Robin nodded in agreement.

**An explosion went off beside Tony and Tony ran off the side of the road, away from the gunfire, undercover with a large rock, his nice suit covered with yellow sand and dirt.**

**Tony pulled out his phone, and began typing furiously at the keys.**

"Really? Who's he going to call? The military are already there!" Wally asked.

**A missile flew beside Tony's head and landed on the sand not a couple feet away from him. Tony stared at it and the camera widened out on the logo, to show a nicely painted "Stark Industries" painted on the front of the missile.**

"Wait, isn't—his name…" Wally started slowly.

"Stark? Stark Industries? He's dealing to both sides?" Black Canary asked, eyebrows coming together.

"Look at his face, he looks shocked. I doubt it's him selling to whoever's attacking them," Superboy stated.

**Tony got to his feet and got his arms up above his face, before the missile exploded and threw Tony Stark backwards onto the ground, covering him in dirt and dust.**

"Ouch," Wally winced.

"Hopefully, he has on a bullet proof vest," Robin said.

"If he's smart, he will," Wally nodded in agreement.

**Tony opened his eyes, looking dazed for a moment, before looking down at his chest. Red pools were beginning to bleed through Tony's shirt, and Tony pulled apart the fabric, to look at the black bullet-proof vest beneath it, stained with his own blood. **

"From such a close range? I'm surprised he's still breathing, let alone able to see that he's bleeding," Green Lantern commented dryly.

"You don't think—" Artemis started.

"The shrapnel probably caused the most damage. He needs to get to a hospital, like now," Wally winced again.

"He's in the middle of the desert," Megan shook her head.

**The screen looked upwards at the sun and whited out, leaving Tony on the ground bleeding, before the camera showed harsh sunlight streaming through a twine fabric. **

"Someone's got a bag over his head?" Wally asked.

"He was taken prisoner," Robin nodded.

"Oh crap," said Wally.

**The fabric was pulled off by someone unseen, and Tony Starks cut and bleeding face was brought into the bright sunlight.**

Black Canary looked at the screen with narrowed eyes. "Wally, touch it the screen. See if you can go through it," she ordered.

"What?" Wally asked , his eyebrows lifting.

"Put your hand through the screen. If this is sent by fate, maybe this is a portal and we were meant to help this man, before whatever happens… happens."

"Do you think?" Wally asked, reaching out.

"Wally, no!" Flash shouted.

Wally's hand reached out, passed through the screen, and—

Nothing happened. Wally passed his hand through the screen again, waiting to see if something would suck him through, if he would see his limb on the other side of the screen, but nothing happened. His hand passed through the hologram without alarm.

Wally turned to Black Canary and shook his head. "We can only watch."

Dinah turned back to the screen and crossed her hands over her chest. Flash and the rest of the heroes glanced back to the other world as well.

**Tony squinted at the light, and tossed his head on his shoulders, dazed, but looking around steadily. His eyes landed on men, standing around him with guns plainly set in their hands, and someone speaking in a different language, like being read from a script. Tony looked forwards, and saw a video camera. **

"Ransom," Robin mumbled. Batman nodded along with several other Heroes in the room.

**The image went back to Tony, his face hard and expressionless, before the screen panned out slowly, showing the men pointing their guns at Tony, and the covered man's face, still reading from the paper out in front of him.**

**Then, the screen went blank and gold letters rose from the blackness, boldly spreading out to read: "IRON MAN".**

**The screen went blank again, and faded to blackness.**

"Iron man?" Robin asked, eyebrows together in confusion.

"Sounds like a Hero name," Wally nodded.

"Do you think—" Zatanna turned to Megan and Artemis.

"—that he'd—" Megan said with an 'O' face.

"—no way," Artemis said, nodding her head to herself. "Do you think he could?"

"Kidnapping could change him," Wally agreed.

"Or knowing his company is dealing behind his back," Robin said.

"Might be the first time he saw his own weapons go against the people he made them to protect," Superboy said. "That could change him."

"How about all of the above?" Green Arrow muttered. "It doesn't matter what Hero he might make of himself, we still have this video issue sitting in the middle of the Watch Tower _control room_. Has anyone else seen this slight mishap?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Well, yea, but it's not harming anything right? It's just like… a movie, but just real life… and in another dimension…" Wally said.

"It's still sitting in the middle of the Watch Tower without us knowing how it got here, who put it—"

"I think we can safely assume that the powers of Fate have forced Doctor Fates hand in his power to set this here among us," Aqualad said.

"Fine, but why? What makes this—"Green Arrow asked.

Beside Green Arrow, the screen flickered to life again and all eyes watched as the next scene started to unfold.

* * *

**Part 2 will come out soon.**

**What movie next though?**

**~ Missmusicluver**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Tony Stark," a male voice announced from the dark screen. **

**The screen lightened and in place was a fancy and expensive looking room with two screens on either side with the face of the man they had just seen blown up and bleeding. Tony Stark. People dressed in sparkling dresses and dark tuxedos were turned to the front of the podium and screens, obviously immersed in the speech before them.**

**At the bottom of the screen, it read "Las Vegas, 36 hours earlier".**

"36 hours?" Wally repeated out to the room of heroes.

"Las Vegas," Superboy nodded, his eyes trained on the screen.

"Awards ceremony," Robin agreed with himself out loud.

"What?" Wally turned to his best friend. "Dude how to do you know? It hasn't even started."

"Top of the screen. APOGEE awards. The air force's crest is right in the center beside it. Military is probably giving him an award for giving them weapons," Robin said, pointing up towards the screen.

Heroes heads followed the young birds finger and Batman nodded in approval.

"**Innovator. Genius. American patriot." The screen cut to a close up of the large screens in the room showing Stark on the cover of a magazine with his hands across his chest looking down with the words "the mind of tony stark" beside him. **

"So American," Green Arrow stated.

"I'd thought that much was obvious," Wonder Woman said.

"Observation. Geez," said Oliver.

"Genius," Robin echoed to himself, only loud enough for Wally and the super hearing powered people in the room to hear him.

"**Even from an early age—" the screens slid to a black and white image of a young boy half smiling back at the camera with his body facing away from the audience. "—the son of legendary weapons developer Howards Stark—"**

"So father like son," Zatanna said.

**The screen showed a black and white picture of an older man with a square face and mustached upper lip leaning against a wall, looking seriously into the camera. "—quickly stole the spot light with his brilliant and—"the screen cut again to look at the audience listening in.**

**One man with a bald head stood out from among the audience listening with a passive face. **

"Well that's gotta be someone important," Wally said.

"Manager?" Artemis asked.

"Uncle maybe?" Zatanna threw in.

"Shhh—" Robin said listening intently to the screen.

"—**unique mind. At age four," the screen went to another black and white picture the same, but a little bit older boy surrounded by old computer monitors with another child. "—he built his first circuit board. At age six—" the screen showed a colored magazine cover of the same boy with the older man, Howard Stark, sitting on a motorcycle together. "—his first engine."**

Wally whistled. "Yep, pretty much a genius."

Robin nodded and looked to Batman. Batman had his cloaked arms crossed over in front of his chest looking pointedly at the screen in front of him. Robin wondered just what was going through his mentors mind.

"Engine at six? Damn," Artemis said from beside Megan.

"They are acknowledging his childhood accomplishments. Why?" Wonder Woman asked, clearly confused.

"To build up the tension in the room," Oliver shrugged. "It's what the press do to big faces."

"Yes, but I don't understand wh—"

**The screen changed to a much older boy in front of a chalk board half smiling into the camera with the words "MIT's Robotic Wunderkind" beneath him. "And at 17, he graduated Summa Cum Laude from MIT." The picture changed to the same raven haired teenager squatting in front of a tall machine with the words "Tony Stark poses with the prize winning robot in his father's workshop at Stark Industries."**

"It's no wonder he seemed so arrogant in the beginning," Clark said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the Watch Towers computer counters behind him. "He's grown up with cameras in his face since he was a kid. All of them praising how smart he was from such a young age, it's enough to fill anyone with a big head."

"Yea, but can you imagine the pressure he must have had to have gone through?" The Green Lantern asked, causing heads to turn. Oliver seemed to nod along with Green lantern in agreement. "Being so young and everyone expecting him to become bigger and greater with every year? He must have been so pressured to be the best by everyone all his life."

"Worked out for him though, didn't it?" Artemis asked, thinking back to the beginning of the screening. "He got successful and—"

"—and got shot. By his own weapons," Robin stated.

There wasn't another word said.

"**Then, the passing of a Titan." The screen cuts off to a picture of a newspaper with the headlines in bold reading "Howard and Maria Stark Die in Car Accident on L—" underneath, in the same bold print, but much smaller letters, said "Thousands to Attend Funeral in Manhattan for Founder and President of Stark—"**

The room stayed quiet, and Wally felt Robin tense up beside him.

"**Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally—" a black and white picture of Howard Stark and a familiar raven haired man stood side by side smiling into the camera. "—Obadiah Stain—"the picture cut to a bald man in a nice suit looking down with 'NEWSWEEK' headline behind him in red letters. "—steps up to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder until the day at age 21—"the picture changed to a freshly shaven young man looking behind him in a dark business suit to Obadiah behind him. "—the prodigal son returns." **

**The view panned out to three copies of the same magazine cover of Tony looking importantly back while Obadiah stood in the background looking over his shoulder at the youth in front of him with the Headline of the magazine "FORBES" behind them. The title "The New Kid – Tony Stark takes the reigns at 21" sat beside the picture. **

"Don't think he'd be too happy," Wally smiled halfheartedly.

"It's not his company," Artemis said.

"It wouldn't matter. He's helped run it since the beginning. He probably feels entitled to it," Zatanna enquired.

Batman didn't move, but Robin felt his own eyes narrow at Zatanna's words. _Dealing behind his back_, crossed through Robins mind before the next image moved forwards onto the screen.

"**And was anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries."**

**The image changed to show the audience clapping at the announcement with Obadiah clapping along the hardest of the others around him. **

"**With the keys to the kingdom, Tony leads us into a new era for his father's legacy—"The images changed from an older looking Stark standing in front of Obadiah on a magazine cover to a black and white blueprint of a circular machine. **

"**Creating smarter weapons—"the blueprint of a long range missile flying through the air lighted the screen with the labels SLX45 and the Stark logo beside it. **

"Yea. Okay, so he really is a genius. Great," Wally said.

"Shut it Kid Mouth," Artemis smiled.

"**Advanced robotics. Satellite Targeting." A bird's eye view of a targeting system pushed the image towards the ground until the screen blanked for half of a second and showed a Rolling Stone magazine cover of Tony Stark with the words "Tony Stark wants to save the world" beside him. **

"Should that be ironic?" Zatanna asked with a smile.

"Is he a hero yet?" Wally said.

"We don't know if he will be," Megan said.

"Iron Man sounds like a hero name to me," Green Arrow stated.

"Most likely ironic then," Flash said.

**Thirty or forty smaller pictures of satellites, missiles, and planes scattered behind him like a collage.**

"**Today Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests—"the pictures morphed together into an American flag before dipping inwards onto itself and producing a perfect face of a serious looking Tony Stark onto the screen. "—around the globe." **

"So he also will have a lot of enemies," Superboy said. Robin nodded.

**The audience began clapping again and it grew with each passing moment. The audience came into view from the back of their heads and the image came forwards slowly towards the podium in front. **

**The screen cut to the top of the podium and showed an African American man with short black hair wearing a military uniform, Rhodey, leaning over the microphone. **

"Hey that's the guy from before in the car," Wally said leaning forwards.

"In Afghanistan, yea you're right. Guess they really do know each other then," Artemis nodded.

"Friend?" Zatanna asked.

"More likely he's the liaison from the military to the weapons company through Stark," Robin said.

"**As liaison to Stark Industries—" **Robin smiled.** "—I've had the unique privilege of serving with the real patriot. He is my friend—"**

"See?" Zatanna said raising her hand to the screen.

"Liaison as well," Robin smiled.

"Yea, okay, we know. You're both right. Shut it," Wally said looking back at the screen.

"Said The Kid Mouth," Artemis smiled. Wally stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes back.

"—**and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to present this year's APOGEE Award to Mr. Tony Stark."**

"What the hell does APOGEE even—" Wally whispered over to Artemis.

"SHH—god we'll never get through this Wally," she whispered back.

**The audience applauded and a jazz band from the background started playing loudly. The screen turned facing the audience and people around, twisted in their seats to start looking for the special man. **

"Five bucks says he doesn't show," Wally smiled.

"Probably didn't bother coming," Oliver nodded.

Zatanna shook her head. "But the awards for him—why wouldn't he show?"

"Is that you accepting the bet?" Wally smiled to Zatanna.

"Probably didn't want another award," Superboy said.

"No, it's not a yes," Zatanna said.

"He was most likely not accustomed to appear after receiving a multitude of various other awards," Aqualad said.

"Do you all think he won't show up?" Megan asked. "How can you know?"

"He's smart and rich," Robin said.

**Rhodey came back into view holding a glowing blue and silver award in his right hand. He smiled into the audience. "Tony?" he asked, sounding more than a little concerned and smiling with growing embarrassment if not knowing.**

"Called it," Wally smiled.

**The image cut and appeared with Obadiah sitting under a spotlight shaking his head while the people around him continued to clap on. **

"That really is too bad," Megan said.

**Rhodey came back on screen and licked his bottom lip with the award still sitting in his right hand. He pressed his lips tight together and smiled under the spotlight.**

"Awkward," Superboy deadpanned. Wally laughed and Robin smiled.

**Obadiah got up and began walking towards the podium. People's heads followed them and Rhodey's smile faded and then disappeared when Obadiah walked onto the platform. **

**Obadiah reached out, took the award from Rhodey and said "Thank you colonel." Rhodey stepped back and rubbed his hands together with his head bowed, looking tense and annoyed. **

"Ooooo ou know he's gonna get it from him when this is over," Wally said.

"He probably won't listen," Zatanna rolled her eyes. "He's already seems like that kinda guy."

"Or he won't care," Robin said.

"How do you know?" Megan asked, turning to Robin.

"Huh, yea, I really wonder how," Zatanna smiled sweetly.

Superboy grinned and Artemis fist bumped the other girl.

"**Thank you very much. This is wonderful," Obadiah said over the clapping guests. Obadiah held up the award into the light for everyone to see with him before he turned to the audience. "Well. I'm not Tony Stark."**

"Well no shit," Wally said before he could stop himself.

"Wally—"Flash started.

"Yep, yep, sorry, sorryyy," Wally smiled apologetically.

**The audience laughed and Obadiah laughed with him. "Uh—but if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and –uh, what a joy it is to receive this very, very, prestigious award. Tony you know, the uh, the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working."**

"Oh I'm sure," Artemis said.

Wonder woman sat down on a vacant chair. "Here we go," she said mostly to herself.

**The screen cut immediately after Obadiah's words to a casino surrounded by people in expensive clothes .**

"Working," Hawk Woman snorted.

"**Hep!" Tony Start yelled to the people around him before he tossed his arm out and a pair of dice flew out from his hand down the table. The people watched the dice fall and Tony leaned backwards from the table saying "42" before the woman around him broke out into cheers. **

"He's gambling," Artemis stated.

"He'd rather gamble then get an—I don't understand this man," Zatanna shook her head.

**A man in a dark business suit walked behind him and Tony took a step toward him before bopping his forehead against the guy's shoulder and smiling. The other man smiled and looked back to the gambling table as Tony turned back to his game.**

"They know each other," Wonder Woman said, her eyes flickering between the two men.

"Well. Very well," Batman agreed.

"**Come on!" Tony said and turned to a girl on his left, leaning against the gambling table. The woman smiled and a brunette woman behind him put her hands on his shoulders, trying to get his attention. He turned away from the other woman and was spun around by the brunette. She leaned in close and Tony smiled. **

"Definitely a player then," Artemis said.

"Wasn't that already established?" Superboy asked.

"Now it's a fact," Robin said.

**The woman put her hands against her chest and came closer to him. From behind the couple, someone stepped up and shadowed the billionaire. "You. Are. Unbelievable," Rhodey said. **

"Awwww. Fun ruiner. I was gonna pick up some tips from the billion-" Wally shut his mouth from a very icy glare coming from Wonder Woman.

Robin smirked. "What Kid Flash? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your embarrased beating heart."

"Shut it bird brain."

Robin's smirk went a little wider. Wally bit back the urge to just stick his tongue out at the younger teen.

**Tony backed up and threw his head back at the sight of the military man. "Oh no."**

"**You are unbelievabl—" **

"**Did they rope you into this?" Tony asked.**

"—**Nobody roped me into anything—" **

"**I'm so sorry," Tony said, staring at him through his sunglasses indoors.**

"He doesn't sound like it," Zatanna said.

"He isn't," Black Canary answered.

"He's ignorant and proud," Wonder Woman said staring with piercing blue eyes at the screen.

"He's a weapons manufacturing billionaire," Robin stated.

"—**but they told me that if I presented you with an award, you would be deeply honored." Rhodey stared at him like it was the biggest bunch of bullshit he'd ever heard. **

"I like him," Hawkman said.

"**Of course I'd be deeply honored," Tony said simply. "And it's you, so, it's great. So when do we do it?"**

"**It's right now and it's right here,—"**

"**Ahh, one more round," Tony called out to the players around the board.**

"—**here you go," Rhodey rose the award in front of Tony and handed it to him. **

**Tony looked down and took the award. "Oh, there it is. That was easy." **

"He's so..." Zatanna said trying to find a word that would best describe the billionaire in front of him.

"Annoying," offered Wonder Woman.

"Sort of charming," Artemis said. Wally gaped at his girlfriend and she rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, in the sort of 'i'm-too-good-for-god' sort of way. Never dateable."

"Arrogant," Green Arrow said.

Green Lantern snorted at him. "You're really one to talk."

Green Arrow gave the Lantern a sour look. "He makes me looks like a robin to his Batman."

The younger Heroes laughed and the older's smiled and laughed beneath their breath, avidly avoiding making eye contact with the Dark knight.

"Maybe conceited would be a better way to phrase him?" Aqualad asked.

"Egotistical?" Superboy said.

Dinah shrugged her shoulders. "He seems a little of all of the above, but not really a bad guy."

"He's still an arms dealer for the military," Green Arrow said.

"Doesn't make him a bad guy Ollie," Dinah responded.

**He looked up to Rhodey who was staring at him. "I'm so sorry."**

**Rhodey nodded, still looking like he was calling out Tony's bullshit. "Yea, it's okay."**

"You know what? I like this guy too," Wally announced to the room.

"**Wow would you look at that," Tony said, giving his attention to the brunette woman again. "That's—that's—uh, something else." He handed off the award to her and leaned down to pick up his chips. "I don't have any of those floating around."**

**He pushed a large pile of chips forwards. "Let's let it ride!" he announced to the table players around him and he picked up the dice again. **

**He looked to the brunette and raised the dice to her. "Give me a hand will ya? Give me a little something." The woman looked up at him and blew her breath across his hand for luck with Rhodey smiling in the background at him. **

Wonder woman looked vaguely disgusted.

"What tradition is that?" Megan asked, looking closely at the woman blowing on the dice.

"It's just ... yea i don't know where it came from. All i know is that it brings luck to the player i guess," Wally answered.

"It's a come on for girls, mostly," Artemis said looking unimpressed at the woman.

**Tony passed his hand with the dice up to Rhodey. "You too."**

"So what would that signify?" Megan asked, tipping her head at the two men.

"That he's screwing with him," Wally smiled. Artemis looked over at him and Superboy turned his head to look at Wally with a raised eyebrow. Wally shrunk back and put his hands in the air in surrender. "Aww guys not like that! No, no man, like with- aww no I wasn't-"

"Yea, you put your foot in your mouth again," Robin smiled. He shook his head smiling and looked over to Megan. "He most likely is joking with Rhodey. I don't think he is bisexual."

"Bi- bisexual?" she asked.

"Yea, you know- or well, I guess you might not know," Wally said shaking his head and glancing at the others in his age group. "Well, Artemis can explain it to you later I guess."

Artemis glanced at her boyfriend before rolling her eyes to herself and giving Megan's shoulder a light squeeze with her hand. "Yea, it's cool. I'll explain after all this."

"**I don't blow on—"**

"**Aww come on honey bear—"**

"Okay, maybe he might be," Wally said under his breath. Robin didn't say anything back.

"**I don't blow on—"**

"**come on honey bea—"**

**Rhodey pushed Tony's hand away from his face and Tony let the dice fall away from him and down the table. "There it is. We've got colonel Rhode's roll and it's—"**

**The image cut to the dice and showed a pair of snake eyes. **

"Payback's a bitch," Artemis smiled.

**Rhodey shrugged his shoulders while someone in the background said "two, no."**

"**That's what happens," Rhodey said, sounding completely and totally unapologetic.**

"**Worse things have happened, I think we're gonna be fine," Tony said turning back to the table as if he really couldn't care less about the loss of the gamble. "Color me up, will ya?"**

"How much do you think he spends in one night?" Zatanna asked.

Robin shrugged and leaned back on his hands behind him. "Couple million."

Artemis's eyebrows went up and Superboy looked unsure. "In one night?"

Robin nodded. "He's got enough cash to do it, don't you think?"

"Yea but-"

"SHH," Wonder Woman called from behind the teenagers, looking up at the screen.

* * *

**the end of this chapter. next will come the next. :) any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A group of men dressed in black tuxedos walked down an expensive looking hallway easily, leading the group was Rhodey and Stark. Rhodey turned to Stark and they both grasped hands in farewell. "This is where I exit," Rhodey said stepping backwards. **

"**Alright," Stark smiled, his shades on even though they were still inside. **

"**Don't be late," Rhodey reminded. **

"To what?" Artemis asked.

"I would presume his flight arrangements," Aqualad stated.

"Oh that's right. He's gonna be kidnapped soon," Wally nodded along.

"**Oh you can count on it," Stark nodded looking away down the hallway.**

"He's going to be late isn't he?" Megan asked.

"Most definitely," Green Arrow nodded.

"**I'm serious." Rhodey said walking backwards out of the shot. **

"**I know, I know," Tony said putting his hands in his pockets and walking away with the very well dressed men walking no more than two steps behind him.**

"Wonder what time it is," Superboy said out loud.

"There? Or here?" Robin asked.

"There," Superboy nodded his head to the screen.

"Two-ish?" Green Arrow answered.

**They passed by a couple taking a picture and Tony stepped in front of the shot raising an arm out to the man in the photo dressed in a toga and greek sandals. "Render unto Caesar which is Caesar's …" Tony passed the man his award and walked backwards with a smile. "Here you go."**

"Did he just?" Wonder Woman asked, tipping her head to the side.

"Yep," Superman nodded.

"He sure did," Green Arrow agreed.

"Surprised he kept it this long," Robin muttered.

**The toga man held up the award in his hand like he might with a sword and smiled into the camera questioningly. **

**The scene cut and the entourage of men were walking outside past a large fountain towards a black car with loud jazzy music playing loudly in the background. **

"**Mr. Stark!" A female yelled off screen. **

"Five bucks says angry ex," Wally smiled.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

**Tony and the man holding open the car door paused. The view changed and a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair was seen running up to the guards with a determined gate. The body guards stopped her before she got to close and the woman craned her neck to look around the large men at Stark. She raised her hands in surrender. "Christine Everheart, Vanity Fair Magazine," she introduced herself. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"**

"Should have taken the bet," Artemis smiled to herself.

**The man holding open the door whispered into Tony's ear. "She's cute. She's-"**

"**She's alright?" Tony asked. Without asking again, or getting a confirmation, Tony turned around with a smile. "Hi!" he said warmly. **

"Wowwww," Artemis deadpanned unimpressed.

Wonder Woman shook her head in disgust like that was really all that was left to say.

"**Hi," Christine responded offscreen. **

"**Yea," Tony said, walking slowly up to her between his body guards. "Okay go."**

**The woman held herself up and smiled pleasantly, looking partly smug. "You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you think of that?" **

"Bullshit. Does that count?" Wally muttered. Robin grinned.

"Kid Flash," Superman warned.

"Sorry sheesh," Wally smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his head. Superboy and Artemis shared Robin's grin.

**The image cut to Tony's face with his shades on in the evening light. "Absolutely ridiculous, I don't paint."**

Dinah snorted. Green Arrow raised an eyebrow. She grinned and shook her head. "What? It was funny."

"**And what do you say to your other nickname? The merchant of Death?" Christine asked, the view coming back to her. **

"More appropriate I think," Hawk Woman nodded.

**Tony nodded, looking unperturbed. "That's not bad." He stared down at the woman in front of him silently before asking. "Let me guess... Berkley?" **

**Christine kept her unpleasant smile fixed on her face. "Brown actually."**

"Close I guess," Artemis shrugged.

"Wierd he could guess at all," Wally said.

"You could tell somewhere prestigious by the way she holds herself," Robin explained without prompt. "Age. Then factor in her appearance and position in the paper. As well as her attitude and tone of voice... it would explain her-"

"Pompousness," Artemis stated.

"I was going to say 'visual stereotype', but yea, same deal," Robin grinned.

"**Well, Miss Brown..." Christine held up the recorder in her hand closer to his face and Stark continued talking onwards. "It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we got. I guarantee you the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start building bricks and beams for baby hospitals."**

"Huh," Zatanna pondered. "That's- okay then."

"**You rehearse this much?" Christine asked with a turn in her head. **

"**Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime," Tony smirked. **

"Smart ass," Artemis whispered.

"Artemis," Superman said in a warning. Wally grinned and Artemis smacked him in the back of the head.

**Christine nodded with the recorder tightly in her grasp. "I can see that."**

"**I'd like to show you firsthand."**

"Wooooow. Smooth," Artemis smirked.

"Well actually, it was pretty well placed," Zatanna shrugged.

"Just added it right into the conversation," Dinah agreed.

**Christine shook her head. "All I want, is a serious answer."**

"Good luck," Wonder Woman snorted.

**Tony looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy... peace, means having a bigger stick than the other guy."**

"**That's a great line coming from the guys selling the sticks."**

Robin grinned. "I don't know. I kinda like her. She doesn't seem to put up with his charms."

"First for everything I guess," Artemis shrugged.

"**My father helped defeat the Nazi's. He worked on the Manhattan project. He helped a lot of people. People, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."**

"**A lot of people would also call that War profiteering," Christine said retorted. **

"Ouch," Green Lantern laughed. "She's really got it out for him."

"**Tell me," Tony said whipping of the sun glasses from his face. "Do you plan on reporting about the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with-" Stark lowered his face to the recorder so she could his words loud and clear when she listened to them over the next day to write her article, "- our intela prompts?" He looked up at her, speaking every word with clear definition. "All those breakthroughs... military funding honey."**

"So he feels justified in what he does," Wonder woman stated, keeping her eyes to the screen.

"He's a weapons manufacturer. He has to, or else he'd go insane with guilt I'd expect," Superman reasoned.

Robin nodded in agreement.

"He truly believes he's helping the world?" Hawk Woman asked.

"He would see it as being patriotic.. and as he said before, a hero to his country. Then, the money's good and he gets to play with things that blow up," Batman stated.

"**Wooow," Christine said, looking him in the eye. "Ever lose a day of sleep over that?" **

**Stark smiled charmingly. "I'd be... prepared to lose a few with you."**

**Christine smiled a little smile and her recorder lowered. **

Dinah grinned. "Man knows where to put his moves I'll give him that." Wonder Woman didn't look pleased at all.

**The scene cut to Christine and Tony landing on a bed with Christine on top of him, wearing a white button up shirt with black pantees. **

"UHHHH... OKAYYYYYY..." Green Arrow walked up to the screen and spread his arms over the image in.

"Ollie!" Dinah said, with a small smile.

"What? There are _kids_!"

"Trust me, you're hiding nothing from us," Artemis dead panned. "Wally!" Flash yelled, suddenly furious.

Wally raised his hands in the air in surrender and looked over at Artemis with panicked eyes. "No! NO, No, _no_. Not like that. This is sooooo not like that. We haven't... no... just _ahhhhh_."

"Well, that's awkward," Zatanna whispered to Megan.

"Why would that-_ oh_..." Megan's eyes widened. Her eyes flashed to Conner.

"Oh God, not like … like _that_. I'm just saying I've seen other movies!" Artemis said, blushing a light pink at the base of her neck.

Superman cleared his throat. "Moving on..."

**A happy laugh of ecstasy was heard from the screen. **

Faces across the room blanched and reddened.

**The scene changed- **Oliver sat back down. **- to Christine laying face first on the mattress with a blanket hanging over her body precariously. **

"Morning after," Hawk Woman stated.

**Lights suddenly came on above her and a deep mechanical voice resounded out from the walls, instantly waking her up. "Good morning. It's 7 AM in Malibu, seventy two degrees with scattered clouds-" **

**The black panels behind her turned to blue windows with holographic readings at random parts of the window/screen before her. Christine grasped the sheet around her tighter and walked to the window with wide eyes. **

"Well thats... new," Artemis said squinting at the screen in confusion.

"An AI?" Wally asked.

Robin nodded.

"What's an-" Superboy started.

"Artificial Intelligence. Kinda cool actually," Wally answered.

"Must be expensive as all hell," Green Arrow said.

"Not if he made it," Dinah inquired.

"You think?" Green Arrow turned to her.

Dinah shrugged. "He's a genius right? I'd say yea, probably home made."

**The image panned out farther and farther away from Christine to show a huge curved mansion sitting on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Underneath it, in white words said "Malibu California"**

Flash whistled. "Wonder who's richer? Batman or him?"

Robin and Wally flashed a grin at each other.

**The scene changed to Christine walking around in a deep red work shirt of Tony's around the house calling out for him. "Tony?" she asked. **

"**Hey Tony," Christine called out, looking around at an empty posh room with a view of the ocean. **

"Go home. He's not gonna go to you," Dinah rolled her eyes.

**Christine wandered around, looking at everything and casually picking up or inspecting objects in his house. She looked across the walls and found a square like panel with a large black knob at the right hand corner of it. **

**Biting her thumbnail, Christine reached out and turned the knob. The panel flashed red and she jumped back, breathing heavily as the mechanical voice came again. "You are not able to access this area."**

"Can't snoop around the important area's of the house I guess," Wally said.

**Christine backed up slowly away from the machine."Jesus," she mumbled. **

**From behind her, another woman revealed her self from the background. "That's JARVIS. He runs the house." **

"They named it?" Megan asked.

"It's probably an acronym for something," Robin said.

"Or a memorial to someone he used to know," Red Tornado suggested.

**Christine turned to look at the woman and the view changed to her as well. She was a thin woman with light red hair, a black over suit with a white shirt underneath, wearing no jewelry but a gold watch on her left wrist. She also held two hangers that were filled with clothes. **

"So …. secretary?" Green Lantern asked.

"Personal assistant I would think," Aqualad said.

"**I've got your clothes. They've been dry cleaned and pressed and there's a car waiting outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."**

**Christine walked over to her with a swing in her hip and notioned the red haired woman with a finger. "You must be the famous Pepper Potts."**

**Pepper smiled downwards and nodded professionally. "Indeed I am."**

**Christine took the clothes from Pepper and looked up at the taller woman with a smile. "After all these years and Tony still has you picking up the **_**dry cleaning**_**."**

"I take it back. I don't like her," Robin frowned.

**Pepper continued her smile and looked down again before meeting the blonde woman's eyes. "I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires," she nodded to herself. "Including, occasionally, taking out the trash."**

"OOOO," Artemis grinned. "Ouch."

"New favorite," Robin smiled.

"I wonder how often she gets that?" Dinah asked.

"Well, considering the man she works for... I'd say a lot," Olver answered.

"But the other woman said she had a reputation," Wonder Woman said.

"Not all reputations are always good," Atom said from somewhere in the back.

**Pepper blinked and her smile remained the same. "Will that be all?"**

"I like her a lot," Zatanna smiled. "You're right Robin. She's my favorite too."

**The scene cut to Tony working seriously over a piece of machinery with rock music playing loudly over the background. He looked up at a screen up above the machine/ "Give me an exploded view," Tony ordered. **

**The screen separated all the parts of the engine in front of Tony on the screen.**

"**Compression in cylinder three seems to be dull," JARVIS informed him. **

"**Well then," Tony said, looking back down at the metal in his hands. **

"I like his music," Wally head bobbed along.

"I want a Jarvis in my house," Artemis commented.

**From behind him, Pepper came through a pair of double glass doors with a tablet in her hands and a phone to her ear. As soon as she entered the room, the music cut out and Pepper's conversation on the phone was the only thing that was heard. **

"**Please don't turn off my music," Tony said, turning pieces of the machine over in his hands. **

"**-I'm going to try again right now. I'll keep you posted," Pepper said, walking up behind Tony and hitting the end button on her phone. "You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now," she said to Tony. **

"Yea. I'd say personal secretary," Oliver nodded.

"**How'd she take it?" Tony asked, raising a part closer to his face. **

"**Like a champ," Pepper smiled slightly. **

"Who?" Megan asked.

"His one night stand," Superboy answered.

Zatanna snorted. "'Like a champ'," she echoed. "Yea right."

"Why do I have a feeling she's more like his mother than anything?" Dinah asked.

"She most likely is around him," Superman stated.

"**Why you trying to hustle me out of here?" Tony said , placing something down into the machine. **

"**Your flight was supposed to leave an hour and a half ago," Pepper said. **

"**That's funny, I thought that it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get-"**

"**Tony I need to talk to you about a couple of things before I get you out of here."**

"**I mean doesn't it kinda defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" Tony asked, turning to face her. **

"She totally doesn't take any of his crap," Artemis smiled.

"Like I said, favorite," Zatanna smiled.

"**Jared called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock 'In the Wings'... do you want it yes or no?" Pepper went on without missing a beat. **

"What's a Jackson Poll- what ever she said?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Jackson Pollock. Painter in the nineteen thirties to fifties. Best known for his splatter work pieces," Oliver answered.

Dinah gave him a raised eyebrow.

Green Arrow shrugged. "What? I like my art. I know who he is."

"Interestingly enough," Batman speculated.

Green Arrow turned to Batman. "What?Why?"

"We have the same painters,but not the same economies or government. It's-"

"Really freakin weird," Wally interrupted. His eyes widened when he realized who he'd cut off and he added a "Sir" at the end for any added help.

Robin snorted.

"**Is it a good representation of his spring period?" Tony asked with complete sincerity. **

"**Um, no the Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked-" she said, brushing her bangs back.**

"**So?" Tony asked.**

"**-not spring like the season. I think it's a fair example..."**

"**Right," Tony nodded, listening to her. **

"**...Mmmmm, but I think it's incredibly over priced."**

"He listens to her as well," Wonder Woman observed.

"He respects her," Dinah agreed.

**Tony stared at her for a moment before he looked away and stood up. "I need it. Buy it. Store it."**

**Pepper smiled knowingly. "Okayyy," she said, following him as Tony started walking down the room. "The MIT commencement-"**

"**-Is in June. I know. Please don't hurrang me about this stuff its way way way down the-"**

"**Well, they're hurranging me so I'm going to say yes-"**

"**Well, deflect and absorb it. Don't-"**

"**I need you to sign this before you get on your plane-" Pepper opened up a folder and turned the papers inside toward Tony.**

"I wonder if they're always like this," Zatanna wondered out loud.

Megan suddenly smiled and clapped her hands together happily. "I ship them!"

Artemis turned her head to the green skinned martian. "You... what?"

Megan smiled brighter and waved her away. "I'll explain later."

"**What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?" Tony asked, looking at Pepper instead of the papers. **

"**As a matter of fact, I do." Pepper glanced down at the floor before looking up. **

"**I don't like it when you have plans," Tony said, still ignoring the papers. **

Wonder woman snorted. "Her life does not revolve around one single man."

"Considering how he's been so far, I might actually say that it kind of does," Artemis said.

**Pepper shook her head slightly and notioned to the papers again. "I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."**

"**It's your birthday?" He asked, looking straight at her. **

"Oh smooth," Wally smiled at the screen.

"real charmer," Robin agreed.

"He's a keeper," Zatanna grinned.

"**Yes," she answered. **

"**I knew that," he nodded immediately after. His head shifted downwards and he looked up at her with a furrowed eyebrows. "Already?"**

"He really didn't know," Megan said with furrowed eyebrows.

"He's a self absorbed kind of guy, I doubt he knows anyone else birthday except his own," Superboy grumbled.

"**Yea, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year," she smiled. **

"Now _she_ takes things like a champ," Dinah smiled.

"I wonder how she deals though, like seriously," Zatanna wondered out loud.

"Yoga?" Wally suggested half-heartedly.

Zatanna laughed. "Is that what you do when you're stressed Kid Flash?"

Robin laughed. Wally flushed along the edges of his ears. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"**Hm, well, get yourself something nice for me," Tony said, glancing down at the papers in her arms and signing them easily.**

"**I already did," she smirked. **

"That's most likely how she deals," Dinah smiled.

"What? Singing his papers for him?" Oliver asked.

Dinah shook her head and smirked. "Keeping one step ahead of him as much as she can. She already bought a gift from him, because she knew he'd forget."

Zatanna smiled. "See? This is why she's my favorite."

Superboy glanced up. "Haven't we already established this?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Jr. You're just jealous I've got a favorite and you don't."

"Yea," Superboy deadpanned, looking back at the screen. "That's it."

"Grumpy." she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Insane wanna-be little-"

"Children," Dinah interrupted offhandedly with a tone of finality.

"**And?" Tony smirked back .**

"**Oh, it was very nice."**

"**Yea?" Tony nodded with his continued smirk. **

"**Very tasteful," she nodded her head downwards with a small smile. "Thank you mister Stark."**

"Ridiculous. He did nothing," Wonder woman stated. "In fact, he forgot something important."

Flash shrugged. "Probably wasn't high on his list of things to remember."

"Obviously," Wonder Woman.

"Lets watch this to the end and then make judgements on his character, Wonder Woman?" Superman asked, cutting in before an argument started. Wonder Woman glared at the screen with crossed arms.

"**You're welcome Miss Potts." Tony handed back her pen and sipped the rest of whatever he was drinking from the small teacup in his hand. He swallowed and passed the teacup to Pepper. "Okay," he said before rock music hit in the background and Tony walked passed Pepper to the door. Pepper followed him not two steps behind with a smile on her face. **

"That just summed up their relationship right there didn't it?" Zatanna asked Megan.

Megan nodded. "So far," she added with a smile.

**The scene cut to a silver car roaring down a deserted road; it's high powered engine echoing in the silence around it. Cutting the scene again, it showed a small black car following after the first moving just as fast. **

"Who-" Superboy started to ask,

"Tony in front. Luggage in the black car," Robin answered. He smirked over at Kid Flash. "Five bucks says I'm right."

Kid Flash cocked a head at the screen for a moment before nodding. "You're on. You can't be right about everything."

Robin smiled. "Sure."

**The image changed and both cars were speeding into a airport, stopping in front a rolled out red carpet. The first car stopped and Tony stepped out, looking back at the car the came up to a stop behind him, with a wheel-crying screech. **

**Standing at the door of the waiting plane, rhodey shook his head in annoyance, with the sun shining off his black paneled sunglasses. **

"How long was he waiting there do you think?" Zatanna asked.

"Two.. maybe three hours?" Green Arrow answered.

"**You're good. I thought I lost you back there," Tony said as Happy got out of the car and went to the trunk.**

"**You did sir. I had to cut across Mulholland," Happy replied, clearly winded from the drive, but smiling and getting Tony's luggage from the end of his black car. **

"Ha! Got you," Robin smiled, making grabby hands at Kid FLash.

Kid Flash patted down his suit. "Dude, does it _look_ like I keep pockets on this thing?"

Artemis smirked. "Are you asking your best friend to check out your body suit?"

"What do you-" Kid started again.

"Nothing Kid Mouth. Keep watching," Zatanna rolled her eyes at Artemis. Megan smirked.**  
"Ahhh," Tony said, smiling as he watched Happy get his luggage. "I got you. I got you."**

**Tony and Happy started to the plane and Rhodey lifted his hands in the air. "What's wrong with you?" he asked exasperated.  
"What?" Tony asked feigning innocence.**

"**Three hours," Rhodey answered. **

"Wow," Megan whistled.

**Tony started up the plane steps with Happy hot on his heels, luggage in hand. "I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair."**

"More like he was held up _doing_ Vanity Fair," Kid Flash grinned triumphantly.

"Wow kid mouth. Smooth. Really well done," Artemis grinned, shaking her head with Zatanna laughing quietly next to her.

"Children," Dinah warned again. **  
"For three hours," Rhodey stated, not buying his shit. "For three hours you got me standing here."**

"Damn," Superman said under his breath.

"You think thats bad, you should have heard Oliver's attendants complaints before he donned the green," Dinah said, eyes sliding over to Superman.

"Worse than three hours?" he asked.

"Much."

Green Arrow didn't have anything to say.**  
Tony reached the tops of the steps and motioned inwards to the plane. "Waiting on you now. Let's go." **

"Smooth," Artemis said again, looking unimpressed.

**Tony stepped into the plane with a smile and Happy followed with the luggage bags high in his hands. Rhodey entered last, pulling the hat on top of his head off in frustration before following in."Come on. Wheels up! Rock and roll!" Tony said from inside the plane, offscreen.**

**The screen cut to the image of said plane high in the air. **

Wally turned to Robin. "Is it nice having private jet planes?"

Zatanna wrinkled her brows together. "Do you have your own plane Robin?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow and whistled. "How loaded are you exactly?"

Robin glared at Wally. Wally had the decency to look a little red. "Nice Kid Flash. Thanks a bunch."

Robin glanced at his mentor and turned to the screen without another word. Zatanna and Artemis shared a look before looking at Wally. Wally put his arms up in surrender before they could say anything. "Nope. I like my insides where they are. I might not speak Bat-anese, but I know the 'not-another-damn-word-West' look okay?"

Zatanna grinned and Artemis rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fine. Hold your secrets Kid Mouth. See if I care."

Wally grinned a cheshire smile. "Always princess."

Green Arrow choked on his inhaling air.

**The image changed again and Rhodey sat in a tan colored armchair reading a file across from Tony in a plush room, with a flat screen tv in the background and a bar at the left side. **

Green Lantern whistled. "Must be nice to be a millionair."

Artemis looked pointedly at Wally, but Wally glued his eyes to the screen in silence.

**Tony turned to look at Rhodey. "What you reading, platypus?"  
Rhodey didn't look up. "Nothing."  
Tony swiveled the armchair with ease with his foot. "Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad."**

"Huh, maybe I ship them. They'd be a cute couple," Megan murmured.

Artemis spluttered. "What do you mean _couple_? They don't even- they're not- that's-"

Megan smiled. "That's shipping." Artemis stared blankly at her. "Relation_ship_. Shipping. Putting two people together romantically."

Artemis opened her mouth, then shook her head as if to clear out cobwebs. "It would never happen. It's not _going_ to happen."

Megan smiled impishly. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"No."

"We'll see."**  
Rhodey kept on reading, flipping a paper over in the file before looking up across the table at the man opposite him. "I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?"  
"I said I was sorry," Tony said leaning back in the chair as a flight attendant came up to him from the left side. **

"Ahhhh they're fighting is so cute," Megan cooed.**  
"Good morning, Mr. Stark," the brunette smiled with her pearly whites shining.  
"You don't need to apologize to me," Rhodey said.**

"He loves him too."**  
Tony looked up at the attendant. "Hi. I told him I was sorry, but he...," Tony motioned with his hand at Rhodey.  
The attendant smiled like she sympathized with him. Rhodey didn't smile. "I'm just indifferent right now."**

"What would I call such a ship though?" Megan asked herself.

"**Hot towel?" the attendant asked.  
Rhodey continued on. "You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me."**

"he's just jealous the flight attendant's making eyes at his man."**  
Tony didn't look all that chastised. "I respect you."  
"I'm just your babysitter," Rhodey said, ignoring him. "So, when you need your diaper changed..." The attendant handed Rhodey his hot towel. "Thank you," he said to her. He turned back to Tony. "...Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"**

"He's tired of Tony's flirting with other people when he's obviously available," Megan summed up with a smile and a nudge to Artemis.

"You're crazy," Artemis deadpanned.

"I don't know," Robin smiled. "I'm seein it."

"I thought you liked Pepper!" Artemis rounded on Robin.

Robin grinned. "I do. I think she's great for him."

"but you just-"

"-Said they'd be a good couple too," Robin smirked wickedly. "Besides it's fun to look between the lines."

Megan smiled brighter. "See? Robin gets it."

Artemis threw her hands into the air. "I'm done."

**Tony motioned at the attendant. "Hey! Heat up the sake, will you?" he glanced at Rhodey smoothly. "Thanks for reminding me."**

"Alcohol before a business meeting?" Wonder Woman asked with a raised brow.

"Another point lost for him on her scale," Zatanna whispered to Artemis.**  
Rhodey looked at the attendant bustling away and back at Tony. "No, I'm not talking... We're not drinking. We're working right now."  
Tony gestured at the towel in his hands. "You can't have sashimi without sake."  
Rhodey looked like he was about to unscrew Tony's head. "You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."**

"**It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap."  
**"That doesn't... that doesn't even make sense," Wonder Woman muttered.

"It's an expression Wonder Woman," Flash smiled.

**The attendant came back. "Hot sake?" she asked.  
"Yes, two, please."  
"No. I'm not drinking," Rhodey said adamantly. " I don't want any."  
The screen cut, and Tony and Rhodey were sitting on the tan couch in the back of the plane with Rhodey's right elbow on Tony's shoulder talking loudly into his ear with multicolored lights and loud music playing in the background. **

"He's drunk," Wonder Woman said immensely impressed.

"Point lost to Rhodey too," Artemis whispered back to Zatanna.

"**That's what I'm talking about," he said, his words slurred at the endings. "When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror every person that's got this uniform on got my back!"  
**"Oh no, the drunk responsibility speeches. I almost feel bad for him," Green Arrow smiled.

"Poor man," Artemis grinned. **  
Tony sipped at the amber liquid in his glass and glanced away from the man st his shoulder. "Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out..."  
"No, no," Rhodey cut him off, pointing to himself. "You don't have to be like me!  
But you're more than what you are."**

"Huh. What do ya know, he's got good advice for being shit-faced," Wally said surprised.

"Kid Flash!" Flash said, giving him a look.

Wally gave a half-assed shrug. "Right. Sorry. It's not like everyone here's never heard of it or anything."

"Shit-faced?" Megan whispered questioningly to Artemis.

Flash raised an eyebrow at Kid Flash.

"Right. Everyone _other_ than the hot alien babe from Mars."

**A golden pole slid up from the bottom of the plane in front of both men and three of the flight attendants came into view in front of the conversing men. **Wonder Woman scoffed. **Tony glanced at Rhodey before looking at one of the attendants pulling her hair from her hair band and wrapping around the golden pole. "Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?"  
"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!" Rhodey said pointing to himself furiously. **

**The scene changed.  
The plane flew through empty blue sky, and then the scene shifted again, this time at the landing of an airport. Military personnel walked across, minding their own business, and tan Humvees lined up next to grounded planes. At the bottom of the screen, the white title "Bagram Air Port, Afghanistan" appeared. **

"I wonder if Rhodey's okay," Superboy asked.

"It's probably been 13 hours or more," Robin supplied. "He should be... better."

Wally scoffed. "You'd know, huh Rob?"

Robin glared at Wally, and Wally smirked back without apology. Robin could feel Batman's suddenly hot gaze on the seem of his back. He swallowed. He'd kill Wally. He'd kill him.

**Tony stepped out of his landed plane onto waiting steps, leading down to a squad of waiting soldiers at the end. Tony slipped on his glassed, descended the steps, and shook hands with an aging, gray haired man in front. "General," he nodded with a smile.  
"Welcome, Mr. Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation," the General said.  
"Thanks," Tony said quickly, shaking hands with the man standing to the Generals left. **

**The scene shifted again, the image focused squarely on Tony from the front. Behind him, giant white topped mountains loomed behind him and a valley of tan desert separated the man from the mountain.**

"**Is it better to be feared or respected?" Tony started, clearly starting his speech. The image changed. Rhodey, and several other tan and green dressed military men stood at attention in front of Tony. **

"Well, I guess that answers for Rhodey," Wally said.

"He must have a killer headache though with all that sun," Artemis said.

"Yea, must be a real... _pain_," Robin pronounced the last word in a dark whisper and slapped the back of Wally's head forward.

Wally shouted in surprise and rounded on Robin, his left hand nursing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You _know_ what that was for."

Wally looked up behind Robin, and saw Batman staring at the both of them with focused eyes and arms crossed over his black suited chest. Wally swallowed. "Yea, no. I'll take the slap over that," he motioned minutely at Batman.

Robin glared. "Yea. Thanks so much."

"**I say, is it too much to ask for both?" Tony went on.**

"Yes," Wonder Woman deadpanned.

"**With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology."**

"That sounds impressive," Megan said out loud.

"And dangerous," Artemis agreed, her eyes glued to the screen.

"It seems agreeable to assume that it will be both," Martian Manhunter spoke up from the side.**  
"They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree."**

Superman furrowed his eyebrows together. **  
"I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once." he paused. "That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it." Tony shrugged a little. "And it's worked out pretty well so far."**

"Interesting," Green Lantern commented.

"The time differences certainly affected the technology wave of our own dimension, but I wonder when we split?" Flash asked.

"Before weapons got smart," Superman said dryly. **  
"Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves," he said coming off to a finish. **

"Here we go," Black Canary said, narrowing her eyes.

**He nodded at two men standing behind a tan piece of equipment and the weapon moved. The front tipped upwards, the rocket inside aiming at the sky, and with Tony's signal, the rocket launched off the pad and into the sky.**

**The camera followed the assent of the rocket, and watched as the cap flew off, the middle of the rocket falling apart, and twenty or more smaller rockets releasing itself from the side. the pieces started their descent, and the image was back on Tony.**

"**For your consideration, the Jericho." **

**The rockets hit the ground, causing a rumbling in the back. The wind picked up, and Tony raised his hands upwards like a sacrifice would to an old God. Behind him, as his hands raised to a crescendo, a sonic blast from the rocket swept past him, kicking up the desert dirt and showing off a series of powerful explosions throwing sand hundreds of feet into the air. **

**The officers hats were swept off their heads and people flinched back from the incoming sand. Tony lowered his hands and righted himself from the blast that sent him forwards a small step. **

"Holy shit," Wally said.

No one corrected his speech.

"Well, at least we know why he was kidnapped then," Wonder Woman said with a pale face.

Batman glanced at her, and then nodded, coming up with the same conclusion.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

Artemis swallowed. "Someone wants Tony to make them that weapon."

There was a moments silence for processing, and then Zatanna's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit indeed," Wonder Woman muttered.

**The image changed to a Stark Industries large silver refrigerator opening from the top. Tony pulled out a chilled glass from inside with amber liquid. **

"He sure knows how to hold his alcohol..." Megan said.

"**I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more," he said to the trailing military men behind him, who nodded. **

Wally whistled in appreciation.

**Tony raised his glass. "To peace!" he said before taking a sip. With his free other hand, he produced a black cell phone. He pressed a button, and the image moved to a close up of a shirtless bald man lying in bed. The man from the press conference, Obadiah.**

"They must be pretty close," Megan said offhandedly.

"Seems like it," Artemis agreed. **  
"Tony," Obadiah greeted, just his head showing on Tony's screen. **

"**Obie, what are you doing up?" Tony asked, walking with his phone out in front of him easily.  
"I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?" Obadiah asked.  
"It went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas," Tony answered as he passed someone packaging the Jericho.  
"Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Obadiah asked.**

**A soldier opened the door of a Humvee in front of Tony. "Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?"he asked as he stepped into the car.**

"It would seem they are in fact, closer than regular business relationships," Aqualad cemented.

Dinah and Oliver shared a look, who in turn, looked over to Batman. Nothing between them was said out loud. **  
"Good night, Tony," Obadiah said and the Humvee's door closed beside Tony. behind the door came Rhodey, who walked up to the door's window to talk to him.  
"Hey, Tony. I'm coming with y-" he started.**

"He didn't end up being in that one, how-" Wally started. **  
Tony stuck out his head from the window. "I'm sorry, this is the 'fun-vee'. The "hum-drum-vee" is back there," he said looking back behind him.**

"Ah, that's how," Wally nodded.

**Rhodey put his hand on top of the window. "Nice job."  
Tony nodded and shifted back inside the Humvee. "See you back at base."  
**

"That's the last thing they say to each other," Artemis said, her brows creasing.

Megan smirked. "Ah! The last words of a separated love before Tony is so cruelly taken away from his beloved."

Artemis turned to Megan with a straight face. "I will shoot you. With an arrow. In your throat."

Megan giggled and Zatanna smiled, looking away.

* * *

**Alright guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been lazy. **

**Anyways, I'm going to have a poll up for you guys to vote on. After this movie, you get to choose the next one that will pop up. I'm having you all vote between the ones that I have been asked to show the most. **

**Don't forget to Review. I love to hear feedback. **

**Thanks. Good luck to all my fellow students who are starting up school again pretty soon. **

**~Missmusicluver**


End file.
